Someone Screams
by Nightlife Eyes
Summary: Morgana sees the future & when everything else in her life falls apart the only thing she can count on is a reoccuring dream she can't quite remember that terrifies her. 1shot. Please Read & Review!


Title: Someone Screams  
Fandom: Merlin  
Pairing: Arthur/Morgana, mentions Arthur/Gwen & Gwen/Lancelot  
Summary: Morgana sees the future and doesn't know what to do in the end when everything else in her life falls apart and unravels the only thing she can count on is a reoccuring dream that terries her.  
A/N: Um... i'm just going to apologise now because i don't even know what the hell this is... seriously i've got no idea, i do know that it started out as something else entirely, it was supposed to revolve around that saying 'only the good die young' but that got to be too confusing and philosphical for me right at this moment, then i tried to make it have a whole theme of good/evil and how Morgana sees herself and Arthur sees her but that sort of fell off the page somewhere along the way so i tried to be fancy pants and have the dreams as the connecting thred.  
A/N 2: Mordred is not Arthur & Morgana's son because well if Capps is allowed to screw around with the legend then so can i (and i kind of have) anyway he's just the druid boy Arthur & Morgana rescued!  
A/N 3: probably after s1 but it's not really important i don't think

**There's a flash of light so bright she's blinded.**

**Someone screams.**

Then she's wide awake gasping and spluttering for air. Morgana hears Uther call for Gaius and Arthur call her name, she tries to remember what happened but everything's a blank, that scream echoes around in her head as she sinks back into the pillows and looks around the room. Gaius has entered with Gwen and Merlin behind him, Uther is standing on one side, Arthur on the other, he catches her eye and sighs in relief. She hears him thank God because 'she's ok' but Morgana knows she's far from fine. Something terrible is going to happen, she doesn't know where, she doesn't know when or why or how or to who, she doesn't know anything except the flash of flight and the scream. Later Gaius has gone taking Merlin with him and Gwen has gone home to see her father, Uther is in his study and Arthur is sitting by her bed.

"_i thought you were going to die."_ he admits; Morgana tilts her head and considers this, some future memories have returned to her, all the tomorrows laid themselves out before her and she didn't like what she saw but she doesn't know how to change it.

"_Only the good die young Arthur i'm going to live forever." _Morgana tells him. Arthur doesn't know what to say to that so he leans over and kisses her. It's quick and impulsive but it's there, he pulls away and sits back in his chair, Morgana blinks and swallows.

"_I could never stand to lose you."_ Arthur says and then he's gone, Morgana doesn't stop him, instead she bites her lip and wonders how she missed seeing that while she was sleeping.

**The flash of light invades her dreams again. This time it's accompanied by the sound of blood rushing through her veins, she wakes up feeling paralysed with a fear she hasn't felt before and won't feel for a long time to come.**

**Someone screams.**

It's only later Arthur realises what Morgana said once she woke and later still when he figures out what it means.

"_You're one of the best Morgana."_ He tells her and she looks puzzled for a moment, by the time she regains composure he's halfway down the hallway and she's left to wonder what he meant and what that means.

**The flash of light, her blood rushing around, Morgana feels herself pulled backwards through the air and wakes up winded from a fall she hasn't fallen yet.**

**Someone screams.**

"_One of the best."_ Morgana mutters bitterly to herself as she watches Arthur kiss Gwen, she turns and walks away, the worst thing about her future, she has decided, is watching everyone live in the present and knowing she never can because she knows too much already. She thinks she hears Arthur call her name and his heavy footsteps chasing her but she turns the corner and doesn't look back, she doesn't want to see herself be wrong.

**The flash of light blinds her once again, her blood rushing through her veins, she flies and falls onto the stone floor and sees a body lying across the room.**

**Someone screams.**

Uther's bound to figure it out sooner or later, Morgana's become tired of covering herself and Arthur can't understand why she's being so reckless, it's as if she doesn't care if Uther finds out, she can't be naive enough to think she could escape the consequences just because her father is a fallen comrade of the King's, he doesn't understand her.

"_He's going to find out you know."_ Arthur says and Morgana turns to look at him. _"If you're not careful he's going to find out."_

"_Good i hope he does." _She says.

"_You don't mean that."_ Arthur protests, she can't mean that.

"_Oh but i do, i hope he finds out, i hope he finally realises what's been right in front of him this whole time."_ Morgana rages for second she's unsure of which Pendragon she's talking about._ "I hope he finds out all about me."_

"_No you don't."_ Arthur says walking closer to her.

"_Yes i do." _Morgana shouts. _"I hope he finds out i'm a witch i really do." _Arthur grabs her hands and pulls her close.

"_Be quiet." _He hisses as Morgana struggles in his grasp.

"_No you say it, say it so everyone can hear." _Morgana demands. _"Witch, go on say it wi-"_ Arthur puts his hand over her mouth; Morgana's eyes flash with rage as she jerks her head back.

"_He'll kill you." _Arthur says praying she'll realise the danger of what she's doing.

"_Good, i hope i hang for all my sins."_ Morgana spits.

"_You don't have any sins."_ Arthur says honestly believing what he says, Morgana starts to cry. Arthur holds her close and suddenly Morgana's lips are over his. Afterwards he leaves because Morgana hasn't said anything for a long time and he has Gwen waiting for him, somehow he forgot that. They won't talk for months and once they do it'll be too late.

**The blinding flash, her blood rushes, she flies and falls and sees the body, then she's on her feet and running the next thing Morgana knows she's on her knees at the man's side.**

**Someone screams.**

"_What happened to you?" _Arthur asks and it sounds like a plea, Morgana laughs and drinks some more wine.

"_Nothing."_ she says.

"_This isn't you."_ Arthur protests and Morgana just pours some more wine infuriating him further, he appears in front of her and takes the wine bottle away, Morgana glares and snatches her goblet from his reach spilling half its contents in the process. Arthur sighs.

"_Look at yourself." _He demands. _"At what you've become."_

"_What if i like what i see?" _Morgana asks grinning lazily.

"_Then you're not who i thought you were." _Arthur said.

"_No i'm not." _She agrees, she'd taken to drinking mostly to stop the dreams, it had a varying degree of effect, it didn't always stopped the dreams but to stopped other parts of her life from feeling real.

"_Oh damn it Morgana stop playing these games, this isn't you." _Arthur exclaims angrily banging his fist against the table, Morgana jumped but quickly regains her anger and stands.

"_And how would you know what i am?" _she asks.

"_Because i love you."_ Arthur admits and Morgana laughs at him.

"_Then why does Gwen wear your ring?"_ she asks and Arthur falters.

"_Oh you thought she hid it well?"_ Morgana asks draining her goblet again. _"My dear serving maid is not that bright."_

"_Don't."_ Arthur says closing his eyes, it hurt to see her this way.

"_Oh don't worry Arthur it's not a criticism, your women don't mind anything in their heads for you to fall and she is quite pretty." _Morgana tells him. _"And she loves you so."_ Arthur can't quite figure out her tone at the end.

"_For now." _Morgana adds and that confuses Arthur even more, he watches as she nearly overflows her cup.

"_Morgana."_ He says he name like a prayer.

"_Arthur." _Morgana smirks as though it's all a game, he wants to shake her and shout that it's their lives that it's real but he doesn't, Morgana hasn't been herself for a long time and he hates that he didn't realise how bad things truly were.

"_Oh i miss you Morgana." _Arthur says sadly not knowing what else to say.

"_But i'm standing right here." _Morgana says simply but Arthur shakes his head.

"_No you're not, i lost you some time ago i fear." _He says. _"You've changed."_

"_Have you only just noticed?"_ Morgana mocks and it's been so long that she can't remember a time she wasn't bitter like this.

"_You were..."_ Arthur began.

"_One of the good ones so you've told me."_ Morgana says dismissively taking another large sip from her wine goblet.

"_And what was wrong with that?" _Arthur asks.

"_I was one of the good ones, just not good enough for you then was i?" _Morgana asks gesturing wildly with her hands and spilling some wine from her cup to the floor, Arthur wants to grab the cup from her and the wine bottle too.

"_I... I... I..."_ Arthur stammers he doesn't understand how they could have both been so wrong, both chosen so badly.

"_You... you... you..."_ Morgana mimics, she's too far gone to be saved now.

"_You were so much better than this."_ Arthur sighs and Morgana shakes her head.

"_No i wasn't." _She tells him and takes another drink of wine, Arthur walks away because he can't bear to see her like this anymore.

**The blinding flash, her blood rushes, she flies and falls and sees the body, then she's on her feet and running, the next she thing she knows is that she's on her knees at the man's side, she rolls him over and there's blood all over her hands, blood she'll feel for days no matter how hard she scrubs at her hands.**

**Someone screams.**

Years later Morgana finds herself in the throne room of Camelot's castle, she has an audience with King Arthur and his dear Queen Guinevere, Morgana can't help but be angry, she wonders if Lancelot will be there and then tells herself of course he will, she knows the truth even if Arthur doesn't, she won't forgive them even if Arthur does. She doesn't know what she expected but finds herself appearing before the King & Queen in regards to Mordred, a man brought up on charges of treason to the King, all too late does she realise what's happening. But ti doesn't happen exactly like her dreams, she hears her blood rushing through her veins first. Then comes the flash of light that blinds her like it has so many times before, it all happens so fast, all at once, millions of events all happening in the same moment, the same second even, Morgana can't even begin to decipher what happened first. She thinks she might have shouted something and knows she raised her hand, to defend herself or attack someone else she's not sure but she knows she raised her hand before she was sent flying to the floor after that it's all a blur, she hits the stone floor as hard as she ever has and finally receives the bruises she's been preparing for, for years. She sees the body and she's on her feet, she running, slipping and stumbling in her high heels on the shiny floor, as always she ends up kneeling beside the body, she realises all too late that it's Arthur, Arthur's blood that stained her hands then and stains her hands now. Morgana somehow manages to notice things she's never seen before, then again the details she knows she knows too well, Gwen is hiding behind her throne sobbing, Lancelot has stabbed Mordred through the gut and lays tired on the floor but none of that's important now because Arthur lays dead in her arms.

Morgana screams.


End file.
